


Resident crytpid DreamXD makes an appearance

by justpressX



Series: Drabbles and shorter oneshots (assorted fandoms) [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, also the portal was going to be into Hermitcraft, but I never finished this, there's some lore in here but I don't know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpressX/pseuds/justpressX
Summary: (Meant to be an actual story, but I couldn't continue it)Ranboo was just chilling on the mountain when a mysterious figure came, and left. He left behind a portal. Where it led, Ranboo didn't know.Phil and Techno were down to go in and find out.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Drabbles and shorter oneshots (assorted fandoms) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133267
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

The sun hung just above the horizon, casting its warm rays across the snow-covered landscape. From his vantage point on the mountain, Ranboo could see everything. 

The two-storey house, made of spruce and stone; the incomplete, repurposed dog house next to it, made with warmer woods and by a wandering spirit; and, once a shack, a simple house at the base of the mountain, crops flourishing under the owner's meticulous care. 

In the distance, pine trees rustled in the crisp winter wind. The breeze curled through the area and left in its wake a trail of snow. 

Twenty or so metres in front of the first house, buried by the ever prevalent snow, was a ring of stone. The rubble of a towering cobblestone structure, struck down and forgotten, as the occupants of the house hoped.

The dogs stirred, yipping and pouncing, sleepy but waking quickly. Their master, the builder of the first house, was sitting in the snow, polishing a gleaming sword as he watched his friend tinker with the beehives. 

All in all, it was a good day. 

The beacon murmured softly to him. Pulling his gaze from the view, Ranboo leaned against the cool emerald base and pulled out his notebook. 

He flipped it open, past the torn-out pages and smiley face, and to the increasing number of scribble-filled pages that held his memories. If he couldn't remember them alone, at least he could with his words. (Even if sometimes, he couldn't remember writing them)

He started on a fresh page. The words flowed easily by then, the pen well-worn from hundreds and thousands of sentences. Ranboo let himself relax; he was safe here, and he was happy here. Below, the shorter man retrieved a glass bottle, filled to the brim with honey, and passed it to the other.

A black cat mewled plaintively, searching for its owner. Ranboo should head back; he had much to do that day. The beacon hummed in agreement, its pale blue light pouring onto the pages.

Ranboo got to his feet, about to leave. Then, he halted, unconsciously backing up. He wasn't alone.

A figure, features masked by a deep green hood, floated above the ground, hands in pockets. When he lifted his head, the hood fell back, revealing a plain white mask. The letters 'XD' were scratched into the mask, glimmering a faint gold. 

He didn't say anything, but the air of danger and power around him spoke volumes. 

Ranboo clutched his notebook to his chest. Techno and Phil had told him about him. A god, they had called him. DreamXD, they only dared to whisper. If he was anything like Dream, Ranboo didn't want _anything_ to do with him.

DreamXD stared at him silently. For a moment, the world seemed to stop.

Then, with a slight nod, he waved his hand and disappeared, leaning behind an eye of ender.

Ranboo practically fell to the ground in relief, dropping his notebook into the snow. With shaking hands, he picked it up, taking the greenish-blue orb as well. Might as well; Phil and Techno would know what to do with it.

He turned around and nearly dropped his things again. A portal – if it could be called that – was standing by the beacon. 

Like the typical portal, it had an arch of obsidian, but, strangely, the center block at the top of the arch was a pale, muted yellow, with a hole that was lined with blue and green. Flakes of gold were scattered across its surface. 

Ranboo ran down the mountain, shouting for Techno.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil and Techno, unsurprisingly, did not freak out. Sitting on the floor of Techno's house, Phil only suggested, "Let's go in,"

Techno was quick to shoot that down. Having taken the eye of ender from Ranboo, he turned it over in his hands, no doubt surprised by the weight of it. Fiery sparks kept coming from it, resembling a blaze rod in the way it shifted periodically in temperature.

And yet, despite his initial reluctance to do so, Techno eventually agreed after Ranboo decided to try it. He maintained that any deaths, injuries, or trauma were solely their faults, and not his.

Leaving Phil to pack up, the two of them took off in search of the others on the server. They couldn't just go into a mysterious portal without telling them, after all. It just wasn't done.

Eventually their search led them to a large blackstone structure. Pandora's Vault, Ranboo's mind supplied. As they approached, Ranboo could make out a group of people. 

Dream stood at the front, mask concealing his expressions as usual. Next to him stood Tubbo and Tommy, who were backed against the wall, shrinking away from him. Two discs, one with a purple and white ring, and another with a lime green. Punz had just emerged from a portal, sword drawn and tensed, ready to fight. His amulet glowed a bright gold, just as another person stepped out of the Nether. And another… and another… and another.

They all froze upon Techno and Ranboo's arrival.

Tommy and Tubbo brightened, their terrified expressions dropping immediately. Punz, now accompanied by a large group of allies, bit back his dramatic one-liner, looking a little put-out but glad to see the two of them.

"Stop your fighting," Techno drawled, stepping in between Punz and Dream. The latter smiled pleasantly, nodding at him. "We're – Phil, Ranboo, and I – are going to go into this totally not suspicious portal that your not-homeless counterpart opened, Dream."

Faint murmurs rippled through the group. Now face to face with Dream, Ranboo couldn't help but shrink into himself, avoiding eye contact. 

"Right, okay." Dream agreed, only half-listening.

"Well, pretend this never happened. See you," Techno replied easily and motioned for Ranboo to leave with him. Tearing his eyes from the ground – which looked _extremely_ fascinating, thank you very much – he fell into step by Techno's side and they left.


End file.
